Talk:Steel Wardens
There are two major problems with this. First off the Inquisition couldn't just whip a Chapter up for their own purposes. The Violation of the astartes Emperor granted self-sovereignty aside, the logistics of creating even one Chapter is staggering. That's why they create them in big batches, aka the Foundings. Secondly if they don't use Gene-Seed then they aren't Astartes. Space marine Gene-seed is a miracle of gentic science created by the Emperor, the single greatest human intellect in mankind's history. It is inconceivable that another force could replicate his work without the use of Gene-seed. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:18, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your concern. the resources used to create the chapter werent as much as you think....they didnt have a fortress monastary or a fleet...cutting down on price cosiderably. Secondly the Inquisition has many ties and alliances and has access to forbidden knowledge...I feel that they are capable of whipping up whatever they want whenever they want. plus they had help, lots of it...... the geneseed thing is correct.....maybe faulty geneseed? what do you think? after all you dont need to know how something works to screw it up..... thank you for pointing thi out and i look forwrd to your reply There is no way that even the Inquisition could create something that is the equivalent of an Astartes without Gene-seed.l That isn't to say that there are not other methods to create physically Enhanced soldiers, but they wouldn't be Marines sadly. Honestly both Marines and the resources put into them, Fortress-moanstary and fleet aside, are more than what the Imperium would put into Suicide troops. They woulkd more likely just throw guardsmen at the problem. Maybe take a couple of Regiments, and put them through experimental enhancements? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:38, June 5, 2013 (UTC) i originally did have the aspirants BE guardsmen who were put through enhancements to make them "space marines"....perhaps i should elucidate on the page, and i should list those that did help create this chapter beyond the Inquisition *Governers or wanna-bes- money money money for a position on one of the worlds-to-be-conquered *Adeptus Mechanicus-must i explain? *Imperial guard-people(aspirants) *various other institutions -supplied money, reources, funds *also when i mean geneseed i meant the Progenoid glans specifically not the other implants, they were put into the aspirants also this is for the expansion into 100 worlds....while insignificant in terms of the supposed million or so planets, it IS an expansion, desperately eeded by an imperium which commits Exterminatus almost on a regular basis. Waiting on reply.thx for your continued help I understand what you are going for, but the Gene-seed used is too high a price for sacrifical Marines. Pound for poiund Space Marine Gene-seed is the single most valuable resource in the Imperium. To waste it to such an extent would be an atrocious loss. As to the resources, the mobilization of many organizations within the Imperium are required in order to create a Space Marine Chapter. Trust me when I say that the logistics, resources and red tape behind such a thing is such that creating just one Chapter, even one meant for destruction is insane. That is why the Imperium creates Chapters in Foundings. There is simply no way around it. anyway the main problem here is the simple fact that Space Marines aren't expendable. Even the resources and the authority of the Inquisition can't change that. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:38, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok, so........is there a workaround? if not that then specialized(enhanced) troops who later become SMs? please I am open to suggestions. thaks for your continued help. IT IS APPRECIATED! rly. 00:04, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh and plz reread the page....i erased butt-loads but plz tell me if the legible bits are ok with in the Universe00:08, June 6, 2013 (UTC) i think i ahve an idea......letme work with it...in the mean time how do you get the property and other stuff from the min guidelines section working? The changes are looking good so far. As far as Property goes. You simply type ((Property|your User name)) though use { instead of (. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:23, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ok thx....do you that chart that all the space marine chapters use? the one that lists homeworld, founding, Chapter master, and has a space for a picture? where can i get that? 01:39, June 6, 2013 (UTC) oh and plz dont put my chapter in your sandbox.......they dont have the numbers to fight your alien race 01:43, June 6, 2013 (UTC) You mean an Infobox? There is a template for making one. You should be able to find it if you type Template:infobox into the search bar. As far as the Sandbox thing goes I haven't the faintest clue what you are talking about. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:08, June 6, 2013 (UTC) "Along with my many works i also have a Sandbox that i like to mess around in, and throw sand into the yes of the other kids. It can be located here."-your own words lolz.....thx tho for the info Only the chapter Master survived......they bundled him (unconscious) onto the last ship, and while it flew away they attacked the Black Legion, making it so that the traitors could not bring their AA fire to the ship, only the Chapter master and some civilians survived, The 4th company remains remembered in the hearts of all Steel Wardens, Emperor bless their souls, for they were harvested by chaos........ The use of traitor marine gene-seed and organs? Yeah, that would never happen. No loyal space marines would ever use corrupted gene-seed. It would end in Chaos corruption, and the declaration of them as traitors. This is non-canon friendly. --Imposter101 (talk) 18:36, July 18, 2013 (UTC) There is tons of room for expansion here! More details and stuff. 40kfan (talk) 00:57, October 10, 2013 (UTC)